


雪中余烬

by Ming_Fei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, Heart Tree, Other, Post-Canon, Red Wedding, Three-eyed Crow - Freeform, Warg Jon Snow
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:01:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 临冬城的心愿





	1. 序章

**Author's Note:**

> 时间线卷五和卷五后，涉及卷六Theon试读章节

 

** 序章（上） **

 

我的守望至死方休。

 

白灵……我尝到了冷……我还尝到了……血。

 

Jon Snow有些不适地舔舔嘴唇。Bowen Marsh的匕首连同被撕裂的血肉一起滚落在肮脏雪地上，事务官的哭嚎响彻哈丁塔，令人心悸。他没有感觉到第四刀，只有前面几处刀伤带来的痛楚和寒冷。只有嘴里的热血尚有余温。他不是没有尝过白灵嘴里的鲜血。他随白灵去过冰冷彻骨的鬼影森林，他们一起在月夜下奔跑，将尖牙刺入猎物的咽喉，鲜血奔进口腔……但这一次不一样。

 

冷极了。席卷整个世界的寒冷。黑暗中匕首寒光闪烁，血从自己身体里流出来，冒出的热气转眼被寒冷覆盖，硬邦邦地冻在雪地上，同黑黑的泥土黑黑的脚印一起冻在雪地上。此时夜空中降下绵绵白雪，想来要不了多久，血迹就会被积雪掩埋。Jon旁观着自己悄无声息地躺在这片雪与血之中，距离既在咫尺，又像相隔一个世界那样辽远。沾落在头发上的雪花，正随着残存体温逐渐消逝。Jon想起自己离开临冬城那天，曾与Robb在院子里道别，他记得那时候也有轻柔雪花消融在他发间，他们紧紧拥抱，互道珍重，谁也不愿表露心中别扭的多愁善感。竟是最后一面。

 

双眼比血更红的白灵吼退了聚集过来的人群。我明白他现在看起来有多可怕，Jon虚弱地想道，或者，我已经是他？白灵竖起尾巴，稍向后退，转到Jon身体另一侧，一双血红狼眼仍瞪视着胆敢近前的人。僵持了一会儿，白灵缓缓屈下前腿，轻声呜咽着，把唇吻贴近Jon冰冷的脸庞。他伸出舌头，舔干净Jon脸上和头发上的雪花，接着他又伸向Jon的伤口，偏过头稳稳咬住刀柄，猛地拔出。冰原狼温暖的舌头按压在伤口上，鲜血流进嘴里。

 

我尝到了自己的血。Jon承认这个感觉有点怪异。这会是我最后的感觉吗？他感觉到胸口的痛楚，感觉到失血的眩晕，感觉到蔓延过脊背的寒冷。他感觉到这感觉正在消逝，也感觉到白灵嘴里越来越强的血腥味。我嘴里的血腥味。

 

是了。就是这样了。我已将生命与荣耀献给守夜人，我的守望已到此为止。

 

是吗？是吗？是吗？他仿佛听到微弱的呼喊 —— Jon Snow —— 他听到那呼喊声越来越大，那声音汇集自一张张熟悉而又永远离去的脸，那声音也像是心树枝头无数叶片的低语颤动。乌鸦站在树梢，树上的人脸像极了Bran，只是多了一只眼睛，那鱼梁木上的空洞眼窝却鲜红炽烈如同白灵的瞳色 —— Jon Snow —— 他确实听到了。

 

Snow、Snow、Snow……熊老的乌鸦不知何时飞出，站在塔顶呱噪地喊。漆黑的眼在漆黑的夜里闪亮。

 

长城是你的了，Jon Snow，Aemon学士曾对他说。“Donal Noye选择了你, 断掌Qhorin选择了你, Mermont总司令让你做他的事务官。你是临冬城的孩子, Benjen Stark的侄儿，除此之外没有别人。长城是你的了，Jon Snow。”

 

我愧对他们所有人。长夜已至，我却无法成为黑暗中的利剑，无法成为抵御寒冷的烈焰。我体内冰凉，冻彻骨髓，刺骨严寒即将把我带走，把我带向另一种存在。我本应尽忠职守，却愧对他们所有人。就像我愧对……

 

临冬城是你的了，Jon Snow。Robb的声音从孤寂的远处传来。多么可笑又可耻，死亡到来这一刻，我还在幻想不属于我的东西。临冬城原本属于我的哥哥Robb Stark，但他悲惨地死在孪河城，作为继承人的两个弟弟也已被Theon害死。Theon Greyjoy，父亲的养子，总是在笑，总是优雅、风趣又明亮。Jon从不喜欢他，但也不敢相信Theon会做出那样的事……但这也不重要了，听说Theon已经死在了剥皮人手中。现在临冬城理应属于我的妹妹Sansa Stark, 在她之后还有头发蓬乱的小妹Arya。我已经拒绝过这一诱惑，出于私生子那一点点可怜的荣誉，出于守夜人那一点点可怜的责任感。然而我放不下。Arya在Bolton家的私生子手上，我怎么放得下？

 

但我还是愧对了她。就像我愧对Robb，愧对Bran和Rickon。愧对已成废墟的临冬城。

 

长城也不会永远矗立，此时蓝眼睛的死者就在茫茫风雪中，不计其数，即将吞噬整个世界。我愧对所有人的信任，愧对我应该保护的一切。我什么都不懂，不懂该如何征服内心的疑惑、该如何做出选择。

 

真累，真累啊。Jon Snow感觉到指尖在变硬，像是投身冰雪中的万丈深潭，被寒冷锁住咽喉，窒息中无暇他想。放手，放手，迎接你甜美的新生，加入你荒野中的同伴。就在这死亡的边缘，他却觉得力量即将喷薄而出，有什么东西正在体内苏醒。但他对此一无所知。

 

火红的宝石渐渐迫近，如同白灵的双眼。火，火吻而生，代表幸运。炽热鲜艳如同烈焰，抵御寒冷的烈焰。“以光之王和Stannis国王的名义！收起你们的武器！” 熟悉的声音，熟悉的曳地长袍。她踏着积雪和烂泥而来，深红斗篷上有斑斑点点的白色。巨人跟在她身后，拧碎了几只对准白灵的长弩。Jon看见后党的骑士涌入这处院落，看见更多的黑衣兄弟涌入这里，更多的熟悉的脸……

 

我可能再也无法记得他们。

 

喉间的火红宝石放射出更亮的光。Melisandre蹲下来，把手伸进白灵颈间密集的毛发，Jon感到一阵迫人清醒的温暖。不要忘了你是谁，Jon Snow，我在圣火中看到过你的脸，你还有你的使命。Melisandre没有张嘴，但Jon知道她的声音。

 

白灵低低嘶吼一声，甩开Melisandre，略微踏前一步，小心翼翼地叼起Jon的袖子，圆圆的红眼睛看向红袍的女祭司。Melisandre从白灵嘴里接过Jon的手，握在掌中。

 

Jon Snow从无边寒冷中收束心神，熊老的乌鸦正从顶上飞下来，在雪地里留下一串脚印。雪，雪，雪。它还在单调地重复。

 

 

 

** 序章（下） **

 

临冬城里处处鬼魂，而我就是其中之一。

 

就连这破败的城堡本身，也只是临冬城自己的鬼魂。是我亲手造成的鬼魂，是我亲手筑就的噩梦。

 

与这场噩梦比起来，死不算什么，死是甜美的解脱。

 

Theon Greyjoy回想起若干个自己应该死去的时刻。当那个自吹自擂的临冬城亲王吊起两具烧焦的孩童尸体，当剥皮人的军队在临冬城大肆屠戮，当他在恐怖堡的地牢里啃老鼠、或者在卡林湾的堡垒骗降铁民的时候，他都该死。但他像狗一样活了下来，跟Ramsay的狗一起。重回临冬城让他恍恍惚惚记起更多的事，他意识到自己最好是在更早的时候死去。那是好久好久以前的事了。我当时在哪里？Robb在红色婚礼上被无耻地谋害，我应该在那里跟他并肩作战。我当时在哪里？我应该跟他死在一起。

 

然而他死了，我却活着。

 

Ramsay Bolton乐于在众人面前用言辞羞辱他，但这所有的伤害加起来也不及水蛭大人与他独处时随口所说的一句话。Roose Bolton说要感谢他，说自己亏欠他，当时Theon茫然不解。“我亏欠你整个北境，” Roose轻描淡写，“你拿下临冬城那晚，宣告了Stark家族的垮台与灭亡。” 他的语调跟手上的皮肤一样苍白，“现在这一切不过是分赃时的吵闹。”

 

Theon感觉五脏六腑被紧紧拧在一起，再被结结实实一拳打向坚硬的土地。我等于害死了他。那个比Balon Greyjoy所有儿子都更亲的真正的兄弟，Robb Stark。我应该跟他死在一起，我却害死了自己的兄弟。

 

但当Theon Greyjoy站在临冬城高高的城墙上方，他想到的却不再只是死亡。世界笼罩在昏蒙的茫茫大雪中，苍白得如同鬼魂迫近的身影。Stannis大军的战号声传入耳中，长音凄切，如风雪一般刺耳。一支十字弓从他耳畔擦过。前方也许是死亡，但后方是甚于死亡千百倍的噩梦。

 

他扣紧Jeyne Poole的腰，踏上城垛边缘。瑟瑟发抖的女孩闭上眼睛，随Theon一起跃入临冬城下的深厚积雪。

 

大雪遮蔽了一切行迹。直到他们被“鸦食”Mors Umber的大军发现，又被铁金库的人带到了Stannis阵前。

 

Asha Greyjoy静静听完弟弟只言片语的描述，心中难过，并不打算追问。她不敢细想Theon经历过什么。他瘦得皮包骨头，脸颊只像蒙着一层皮，头发已经半白，干枯又肮脏。Asha勉强认出他，当她叫他的名字的时候，他用尽力气咧开嘴笑，露出一嘴破碎的牙齿。

 

“Theon, 我叫Theon Greyjoy。我必须记住自己的名字。” 他不断重复这句话，疯疯傻傻。他又去抓住那个裹在毛皮里的女孩的手，压低了声音说，“你也要记住自己的名字，你叫Arya Stark，临冬城的Arya Stark，永远不要忘了。永远不要。”

 

她就是Arya Stark？Asha不由得侧目。她最好是，如果Eddard Stark的女儿与Stannis站在一起，对他赢得北境意义非凡。大军眼下艰难，风雪几乎在为剥皮人助兴，看起来她会是个好兆头。

 

于是这个女孩，Arya Stark，被安排住进了一处小小的、但还算暖和的帐篷，而变色龙Theon则被扔在了外面。Asha没法替他在火堆旁找到一个位置，北方人都厌恶他。她只好用自己的毯子和毛皮把弟弟裹起来。他虚弱成这样，怕是扛不住这漫天大雪，每一丝寒风都像刀子一般哧哧钻入皮肤。冷得入骨。

 

Theon背靠着树干，紧紧抓住姐姐给的毛皮，嘴唇微微动着，像是喃喃自语。Asha坐过去，不声不响听了一阵，分辨出弟弟在一遍又一遍地重复：我叫Theon, 我的名字是Theon Greyjoy。

 

我叫Theon, 我的名字是Theon Greyjoy。

 

Asha轻叹一声，犹豫着探出手，在弟弟肩膀上碰了一下。“父亲死了。” 她开口说，“我输掉了选王会，弄丢了浮木王冠。现在叔叔是……”

 

“我叫Theon,” 弟弟的声音像雪花一样轻柔，“我的名字是Theon Greyjoy。” 几只乌鸦飞过时，他稍微停下，抬起眼望向天空。

 

Asha不知道该怎样说下去。Stannis国王要他的命，要他为Stark家的两个小孩偿命。她无法请求仁慈，她自己也只是国王的俘虏而已。

 

乌鸦飞到学士们手上，被抓着扔进铁笼。黑色的翅膀在黑色的铁栏间扑扑腾腾，雪地里掉落几片黑羽。Theon专注地看着笼中的乌鸦，几乎没有注意到前来宣布判决的Stannis国王。死，他听明白了，死，他冷漠地想着。

 

“我从不饶恕变色龙的性命。尤其是这一个。他杀了Eddard Stark的两个儿子……”

 

Theon没有听清Stannis后面又说了什么，他这时心底在无声地抗议：不，我没有，我没有伤害Bran和Rickon，永远不会。我做过许多可怕的事，我的双手沾满鲜血，但没有兄弟之血。我是变色龙Theon，但不是弑亲者Theon。

 

“那就请你亲自动手执行吧，陛下。” Asha语气冰冷，Theon不由得心中颤抖。那是Eddard大人的教导，领主必须亲自行刑，看着犯罪之人的眼睛。以前，是由自己把寒冰巨剑捧到Eddard大人手边。而现在被砍头的那个人就要变成自己了吗？“把他带到那些奇怪的树下，用你的魔剑砍下他的头。Eddard Stark一向如此行事。Theon杀了Eddard大人的儿子，那就将他献给Eddard大人的神明，北方人的神明。将他献给心树吧。” Asha几乎急迫地说完。

 

Stannis国王略一思考，终于同意了Asha的提议。她松了口气，等国王走了，又蹲下来替Theon裹紧了一点毛皮，眼里晶晶亮亮的，似乎是雪花化在了睫毛上。“Theon，我最多只能为你做到这里了。这是你自己造的孽。别害怕，你是铁种，Greyjoy家的儿子，不要怕死。一刀下去，没有痛苦，我只怕他们会把你烧给那位新来的神。我见过他们烧了好几个人。Theon，别害怕。”

 

学士们的乌鸦还在笼中蹦跳，叫声嘶哑。“心树，心树，心树。” 一只乌鸦粗砺地叫着。而其他乌鸦以更加粗砺地尖叫回应：“Theon, Theon, Theon。”

 

Theon Greyjoy面带微笑。他想心树听到了我的祈祷，心树知道我的名字。“我不怕死，Asha。” 他笑着回答姐姐。

 

 第二天早上，Theon被带到湖边寒气弥漫的神木林中。这一天照例有漫天风雪，不过多了几丝躲在层层白雾后面的阳光。他的双手被反绑在身后，卫兵架在一左一右。Stannis国王站得稍远，周围站了一圈北方人，眼中都是鄙夷，或者还有愤恨。

 

“我允许你最后一次向神祈祷，变色龙Theon Greyjoy。” 国王寒铁般的声音传来。

 

Theon躬身道谢，两个卫兵暂且松开手，他便转身对着心树跪了下去。那张脸看起来很熟悉，红红的双眼像是鲜血，正用一种洞悉一切的目光瞧着他。心树的叶子沙沙响，正在一遍又一遍轻唤他的名字。Theon的眼泪滚出来，脸颊感到一阵温暖。谢谢你们，他在心里说，北方人的旧神，你们认识我，知道我的名字。我是Greyjoy家族的Theon，Eddard Stark的养子，我在临冬城长大，是他的孩子们的兄弟。谢谢你们让我身为Theon而死。

 

“谢谢你，Bran。” Theon听见自己在说，不由得大为惊讶。他努力眨了几下眼睛，甩去眼中水光，力图看清树干上那张脸。是Bran啊，真的是Bran的脸，只是多了一只眼睛。乌鸦站在树梢，“Bran，Bran。” 它们一遍遍述说。

 

鱼梁木的红眼睛似乎流下血一样的红泪，目光里满是忧伤。“你为何要缠着我不放呢？你还在怨恨我吗？” Theon悲伤地把头抵在树干上，“我没有伤害你啊，也没有伤害Rickon。不，我也知道，我确实伤害了你……但我就要死了，Bran，可以原谅我吗？”

 

Theon Greyjoy，你弄丢了临冬城。

 

Theon点头。那一天是我的末日。

 

Theon Greyjoy，你逼得Bran和Rickon远走他乡，四处躲藏。

 

Theon点头。那是我的过错，即使我没有杀他们，也是极大的过错。

 

Theon Greyjoy，你害得Robb Stark失去后方，孤立无援。

 

Theon心中一痛。是的，我鬼迷心窍。

 

那么Theon Greyjoy，你拿回临冬城了吗？你找回Bran和Rickon了吗？你帮到Robb了吗？你都没有。Theon Greyjoy，你是铁种，Eddard Stark的养子，他的孩子们的兄弟，你还什么都没有做，又有什么资格去死？

 

Theon Greyjoy的额头擦着心树树干滑落，他不由得痛哭失声。我是一个残废，一个自身难保的将死之人，又拿什么赎清过去的罪孽？除了这条命，我已没有什么可以拿去赔了。

 

心树的枝条哗哗作响。雪，雪，雪。它们还在一遍遍呼唤。

 

“变色龙，想不到你如此胆怯。” Stannis不知什么时候走了过来，北方人斥骂和蔑视的声音传入他耳中。“你的祈祷到此为止。现在我要在这里执行律法，还Eddard Stark大人的两个儿子以正义。”

 

Theon被卫兵拖过来，跪在Stannis脚下。国王从侍从手里接过他的长剑，正要举起，Theon却猛然仰起头。“陛，陛下……你带我来到心树之下，又要亲自行刑，可是打算遵从北方人的律法？”

 

国王深深皱眉，似是不满意这犯人的拖延。“你在Eddard Stark的屋檐下长大，心中早应该清楚。我当然是按律法行事。” 北方人在他身后纷纷附和。

 

Theon死死盯住国王的眼睛，挣扎着仰起脖子高声回答，“黑衣。按照律法，我请求穿上黑衣。”

 

 


	2. 狼梦尽头

他再次闻到了狼、树和男孩的气息，但除此之外，还有别的。冰雪，大地，石头……鲜血。他明白过来，猛然向后一缩。自己毛发直立，双眼鲜红，苍白一如晨雾。

仿佛一场漫长的没有尽头的睡眠。他努力睁大眼睛，想知道自己是像往日那般在夜里闯入了幻象，或者这就是狼的现实。

但他早就知道，狼梦并不是梦，狼梦就是现实，是他在夜晚的昏噩中接纳了另一部分的自己。如果狼梦一直一直做下去，梦境便是完整的现实，作为狼的感觉便成了全部。久而久之，他会不会不想醒来？会不会忘了还有另一个自己？

临冬城的私生子，长城上的守卫，黑城堡的总司令。如果那个自己死了，白灵会忘记这一切吧？另一种生命有亲切而致命的吸引力：融入浩瀚的森林，消失在茫茫大雪中。那才是属于冰原狼的地方，他的族群，他的领地。他骄傲而孤独。六狼一体，仅剩其四，其中一只还在太过遥远和孤寂的北方，再也嗅不出夏天的味道。

Snow？

白灵骤然惊觉，向着漆黑夜空长啸，冲向暗影下的雪原。

是他的兄弟。他闻到了，夏天的气息，心树的气息，和……是你吗？

别紧张。你看不见我，我看得见你们。

是你吗，Bran？

记得在树上留记号，记得每一次走过的路，记得就行，不要掉进去。白灵很暖和，但不要掉进去。Jon, 我来告诉你怎么睁开眼睛，告诉我你想要睁开眼睛。

Jon感觉到神木林中最大那棵心树垂下枝条，触碰了白灵。叶片扫过洁白的皮毛，苍白树干上有一张跟弟弟一模一样的脸，鱼梁木的红眼睛看着白灵的红眼睛。Jon想起来了，在先民拳峰他也做过一样的狼梦，在那个梦里弟弟也有第三只眼。

白灵扶着树干立起身，伸出爪子在第三只眼上方轻轻划了一道。记号，Bran，你说的记号，我回答你了。

那只眼睛似乎在白灵眼中疾速扩大，如一团火焰般将冰原狼卷入其中。Jon感到温暖，长城上罕见的温暖。他想知道光与热的来源，他想再次见到弟弟，他想睁开眼睛。

最后一次见到Bran的场景突然清晰。他艰难地爬上楼梯，想起曾经在这里跟Robb跟Theon打斗过好多次。然后他走进Bran的房间，小小的男孩悄无声息地裹在一团灰白毛皮里，双眼紧闭。Catelyn夫人守在床边，冷眼旁观自己与Bran道别。他吻了弟弟的手，吻了弟弟的嘴唇，快离开的时候Catelyn夫人说，今天躺在这里的应该是你才对。她痛哭流涕，全身抽搐，Jon此前从未见她哭过。下楼后他见到了Robb，他说Catelyn夫人待他亲切，他叮嘱Robb要好好照顾Bran。他们拥抱，道别，他转身离开，Robb站在洒落广场的细雪中，四周人来人往，雪花悄然融化在他发间。

现在躺在那里的确实是你了。

视线从高天降落，绝境长城闪亮如蓝色水晶，Jon Snow孤独地睡在冰冷的窄床上，温暖和热度的记忆渐渐消逝，皮肤变得苍白，肌肉变得僵硬。死寂的房间外面是无边无际、白雪覆盖的森林，再往北是冰冻的河流，是没有任何活物踪迹的死寂冰原。死寂的房间下面是一无所知的人群，两群人刀剑对撞、互不相让，更多衣衫褴褛的人聚集过来，巨人站起来，红袍的女人从房间外面的走廊穿过。

如果我死了，他们应该立刻烧了我，而不是吵吵闹闹。Jon麻木地想着。

易形者在活物当中穿行，你也曾在狼梦中无数次滑入白灵的身体。奔狼之血拥有强大天赋，但却在时间流逝中被我们淡忘，我也曾像你、像Robb一样，不知怎样运用自己的力量。想起来吧，Jon，现在还远远不是时候，远远没到真正的死亡。易形者当知如何自由的在活物当中穿行。

Jon茫然看着白灵登上长城的冰墙，向下望去，眼前却不再是熟悉的白色荒原，而变成了熟悉的……临冬城。他回家了，一丝不挂地泡在鱼梁木下的温泉中，Robb在，Theon也在，他们似乎在聊着什么轻松的话题，弟弟们挥舞木剑在水池边打斗。“小心点，不要掉下来。” 他身旁的Robb抬起头招呼两个孩子。热气氤氲中他舒服地半闭上眼，却忽然瞥见心树上那张脸。是父亲的脸，父亲正看着自己。苍白的枝桠，红色的叶子，肃穆的脸。你是临冬城的血脉，Eddard公爵说。临冬城是我的，Robb Stark说。我从未想要啊，Jon苦涩地想。忽然，Theon却拿起弓箭射向Bran和Rickon的背心，奔跑中的男孩中箭倒下，火焰从他们身体中燃起，Theon尖叫不止，硬生生咬掉自己的手指。此时Robb浑身是血的从池中站起，血水翻滚，他的身躯破碎，头颅从脖颈掉落。大火烧进临冬城。

世界化作红雾。心树上的脸庞逐渐模糊，笑声消失了，一切都消失了。Jon到现在还无法相信。Bran和Rickon不可能死。Theon不会这么做。临冬城……临冬城又怎么可能不在了呢？我没有姓氏，没有父母，没有位置，没有未来，连仅有的家和兄弟也尽数没了。

狼在人在，Jon Snow。而只要神木林还在，临冬城就依然根基稳固。至于……我也曾以为，如果绝口不提，梦中之事便没有发生，Robb和灰风就还活着。

“白灵知道。”

夏天也知道。

他看到了火把闪烁、各色旗帜飘扬的孪河城。婚礼开始前，灰风被禁止进入大厅，Robb只得让Raynald爵士留在外面安抚冰原狼。他是Robb的掌旗官，王后Jeyne Westerling的哥哥，在所有Frey家、Bolton家和Westerling家的人当中，灰风只让Raynald爵士近身。爵士守在笼子外面，对大厅里的情况一无所知。他是个沉默的骑士，高挑而精瘦，从不去想多余的事，他只坐在一旁辨认着风声里若有若无的音乐，那似乎是卡斯特梅的雨季。动听而悲惨，西境人都知道。Raynald爵士隐隐觉得异样，而笼中的灰风从未安静过。这时候Frey家的私生子Walder Rivers带着一队人冲进马厩，盔甲上有海贝纹样的Raynald Westerling正站在场子中央，一头跟王后一样浓密的栗色头发跳动在场院的火光里。外面战斗的声音越来越大，他安静地问Walder Rivers发生了什么，灰风在他身后焦躁地嘶吼。Walder没有回答，冷冷命他交出武器。Raynald Westerling只叹着气，还是没有多说，动手去解身上佩剑。灰风大声怒吼，满嘴利齿呲在外面，狭长的狼脸挤在栏杆间。Frey家的士兵略显紧张地后退，十字弓在他们手中举起。Raynald爵士把佩剑递向Whalen Frey，四手相接的时候他抓过Frey的肩膀，屈起胳膊狠狠一下，手肘砸在Frey的后脑，趁着眩晕顺势夺下他腰间的斧头，回转身就砍在了木笼的绳索上。十字弓的声音响起，Raynald爵士用身体护住灰风，中了好几箭。最后他强撑着跳进河里，没有落在Frey家手上。灰风一直在跑，他想到Robb身边去，他一直跑一直跑。

白灵再次咆哮，前腿踏着雪地跃出，奔向灰风身后。无数支长箭眼看就要落到灰毛的冰原狼背上。“白灵，站住。” Jon知道，发生的已经发生了。白灵挣扎了几步，终于埋下头重重喘气，在雪地里一下一下地刨坑。“白灵，我们无能为力。” Jon安抚他，这时Jon希望自己能在白灵身体之外，能伸出一只手，去抓一抓他颈间的毛，去蹭一蹭他湿漉漉的鼻子。

寒风又吹过神木林，枝头的一点雪掉下来，滑到白灵颈间，他晃了晃头，抖掉身上凉津津的残雪。Jon抬起头，看着鱼梁木上熟悉又遥远的脸，“Bran?” 他在心中默念着，“Bran? 你现在在哪里？我可以看看你吗？Bran? ”

鱼梁木没有回答。

“Bran?” 白灵贴近苍白树干，“我知道，是你让白灵保护了我，对不对？就像在先民拳峰那一次，以及过后的好多次，是你让白灵接纳我，让我知道怎样同白灵融为一体，因为你知道会有黑暗中的匕首。”

也许是更早的时候。鱼梁木枝条碎裂，声音听上去苍老而干枯。

“你早就知道……那为什么不去救Robb？” Jon听到自己心底同样干枯的声音。

灰风太远了。灰风跑不到。鱼梁木疲惫无力地回答。Robb知道的比你还少，他还没有来得及理解灰风就是他的一部分，他还不知道自己的力量。

“如果能救了灰风，那Robb就不会死？”

你自己呢？你死了吗？

Jon心想，我并没有死。但我也可能已经死了。

他想到曾在狼梦中无数次穿行过临冬城的地窖，死去的国王和公爵们用死去的舌头冲他喊，走开，离开这里，你不是Stark家的人。他多少次觉得羞愧，因为在幼时他还幻想过自己救了父亲一命，于是父亲宣布他是真正的Stark，并把族剑寒冰传给自己。那是属于Robb的。那是属于我的兄弟的。夺走自己兄弟的权利，这算什么？他想到也曾梦见自己身着玄冰黑甲立于长城之巅，手执一柄燃烧巨剑，一柄几乎有“寒冰”那么大的剑，他孤独地站在那里，砍倒一个又一个死人。又一剑过去时，他发现Robb站在他面前，顶着被融雪打湿的头发。他们最后一次见面时，Robb站在广场上，雪花融化在红褐头发间。“我是临冬城公爵！” Jon听见自己大喊。Robb用手捂住脖子，指缝间不断涌出鲜血，接着他的头歪到一旁，滚落在地，Robb摔下长城……他曾梦见临冬城的地窖里有一头染血的狼，毛发灰白，黑暗中闪动的金黄色大眼睛里满是悲伤。

从学会走路开始，他们每天早晨都一起练武，Snow和Stark。有一天早上，他最先说，“我是临冬城公爵！” 他说过上百次了，然而只有这次，就这一次，Robb随口回答：你不可能成为临冬城公爵，你是私生子，我母亲大人说，你永远得不到临冬城。

Jon抬头望向塔楼，看到一直冰冷注视着练武场的那双铁灰色眼睛。她也听到了Robb的回答，嘴角抿起，注意到Jon的目光后，有些不快地掉头走开。刚刚赶到的Theon正打着呵欠，一边整理衣服一边上来大大咧咧地拍着两个男孩的肩膀，“嗨，Stark! 嗨，Lord Snow!” Jon猛一甩肩，突然用力把Theon撞开。Theon虽然大了好几岁，但这下毫无防备，连连后退好几步，手舞足蹈的，总算没有摔到地上，周围的人哈哈大笑，Theon脸红到了耳朵，当时就狠狠一个拳头过去，也顾不得对方比自己矮了一个头。杂种，你是不是忘了自己是谁？

我从未忘记过。他尝到了苦涩和腥甜，嘴里的血混进地上的泥土。他听见Rodrik爵士的呵斥声和脚步声，他听见Robb和Theon在身后吵架，然后两人蹲下来将他扶起。他记得Theon后来挨了板子。

我从未忘记过。我想要，我一直都想要，我一直都想要这一切胜过任何东西。他心中歉疚。愿诸神宽恕我。他看着沉默不语的心树。神木林影影瞳瞳，映在白灵眼中，却是烧灼的欲望。这是我体内的饥饿，割伤我肺腑的饥饿。我感觉得到，猎物，杀戮，复仇，守护，家园，这是我真正的饥饿。我渴望着火焰和鲜血。在这片森林之外，真正的世界在呼唤。我必须回应，否则我不再是我，否则我必死无疑。临冬城，已成废墟的临冬城，处处鬼魂的临冬城，我的兄弟和姐妹——

Theon Greyjoy跪在心树下流泪。Theon Greyjoy抱住一个女孩从城齿跃下，跃入茫茫大雪。

白灵从高处倏然跃出，嘶吼着扑向来人，毛发直竖，利齿外露，双眼闪着血腥的仇恨的红光。新来的一行人刚刚抵达，几乎是立刻知晓黑城堡里发生的变故。没有人分神接待他们，后党、野人还有两派黑衣兄弟乱作一团，转眼间就要刀兵相见。谁也没有注意到，有个人一瘸一拐地，一路询问着走到了总司令卧室的塔楼下。这里挤作一团，Grenn, Pypar, Satin还有巨人克星Tormund，带着人守在木楼梯道口，其他人半步不得上前。Jon卧室外面的走廊上，站立着一个穿深红斗篷的女人。

“Tormund！” 自由民里有人喊，“你中了红发婊子的妖术？Lord Snow已经死了，你是想被死人杀一次？”

“猪头！这些下跪的人不懂，我们还不懂易形者是怎么回事么？！这位女士会法术，我信她，你居然敢不信？！” Tormund抓着胡子，瞪着眼睛，声如洪钟。

新来的人默默站在后面，正猜测着事态，直到白灵忽然跳下，扑向人群中的他。场院中的人又是慌慌张张一阵喧哗。Melisandre抓着栏杆，上身伸向外面，不住喊着白灵的名字，喉间红宝石熠熠闪光。白灵似乎感觉到力量，回头呲牙朝她怒吼一声，仍大吼着冲破桎梏，凶猛地将这人扑倒在地，压在身下。冰原狼张开大嘴，利齿眼看就要刺穿喉咙。

Jon — 白灵忽然停住 — 是Theon，你快醒来，是Theon。

“你是谁？” 红袍的女祭司走近刚刚脱离狼爪、眼下惊魂甫定的那人，“你是谁？我从未见他如此愤怒。”


	3. 伤口

我是他不会原谅、也不愿原谅的人。

前往黑城堡的路上，Theon满心疑虑。铺天盖地大雪中，人感觉无比渺小，又感觉自身会被永久束缚在此处，身上的热度和力气都随着雪地里深深浅浅的脚印流失殆尽。神木林中生死一线，Theon只求脱身，直到走入漫长旅途，未及细想的心思才在寒冷里一点点生长。他现在什么都怕。夜晚到来时，Theon还想过逃跑，但实在太过害怕，动也不敢动。已经从Ramsay那里逃过一次了，如果再从Stannis手下逃走，天地再大，怕也再没有一寸留给Theon Greyjoy。这就是现在的我，Theon苦涩地想着，害怕任何一点风吹草动，害怕每一个影响自己命运的人。他心中清楚得很，眼下掌管黑城堡的那个私生子可能会是世界上最希望自己去死的人。而我却自投罗网，从一个私生子到另一个私生子手中。

Theon心中嘲笑着自己，逃跑的想法本也近乎荒唐。押送他的两个高大强壮的Flint氏族战士足以击碎全部勇气。群山中的Flint氏族拥有古老的先民血脉，世代居住在狼林以北，世代效忠Stark家族。Theon曾在临冬城见过这一代的Flint伯爵，他清楚地知道，若非Stark家的人，谁也不懂得接近和收服这些他们。Stannis能得到山地部落的效忠，除了Jon Snow的帮助，Theon想不出别的可能。Ned大人和Robb会同意他把北境送给这一位国王吗？

他们都死了，还是想想你自己吧。在他眼中，你是弑亲者Theon，变色龙Theon，该死的骗子和背誓者。他一直不喜欢你，现在他恨你。有时候Theon害怕得走不动路，引来两个Flint战士的高声呵斥。有时候他的迟缓倒并非因为害怕，只是拖着残破的身躯，尤其缺了两根脚趾，在雪地上走路越发艰难罢了。

后来他们在一处废弃的村庄里发现了一辆平板车，两个Flint商量一阵，干脆把车系在马后，然后把Theon扔了上去。他步速太慢，让这两人觉得厌烦，再者带上他根本算不上负担，Theon轻得跟羽毛一样。后面的路程他就缩在吱呀摇晃的车上，感觉全身骨头都散了架，好几次差点吐出来。山路崎岖，寒风割面。

他也不知道是怎么走到的黑城堡，更不知道到底走了多久。迷蒙大雪中，天地一片昏暗，连日与夜的交替都变得不太明显。他昏昏沉沉，有时候几乎觉得会在半梦半醒间灵魂消散，他只得轻微触动着断指的伤口、轻声默念自己的名字保持一点意识。等终于到了黑城堡，听到的消息却让Theon浑身激灵，一下清醒过来。他们说守夜人总司令Jon Snow被自己的黑衣兄弟刺伤，想来已是不能活命，现在黑城堡里一片混乱，除了一触即发的内斗，还有传言说，Stannis国王留下的那个女巫将“尸体”带到房内施行妖法，谁也不让靠近，谁也不知道她要做什么，而司令大人身边那头骇人的大冰原狼更是蹿上蹿下，双眼血红。司令大人本就是狼灵——野人们交头接耳，这话也传到了黑衣兄弟耳中，人心更加惶惶。

Flint氏族的人将Theon带至黑城堡后便对看管他失去了兴趣。Stannis国王另让他们带了信给王后和公主，他们也就老老实实继续完成这一项任务，对于旁的事情不甚关心。“这个Jon Snow是Eddard大人的儿子。也许以前在临冬城见过。” 其中一个简短地评论了一句。“现在临冬城没了，Eddard大人和他的儿子们都死了。” 另一个也简短地评论了一句。“凛冬将至。” 他们说着，脸上看不出什么表情，接着便找了个后党骑士带路去见Selyse王后。Theon被甩在身后，像是完全被遗忘了。

临冬城没了，Eddard大人和他的儿子们，都，死了？Jon Snow……死了？Theon木然摸着墙壁，一步一步缓缓向前走，到了一个墙根处，终于没忍住，把路上没吐的都吐了出来。喘了半天，一个路过的矛妇好心地帮他拍后背，差点没把他砸晕过去。Theon问她总司令的事，她也好心地顺便把他带到了塔楼下面，不成想刚刚站稳，白灵就冲了出来。

他重重摔在地上，轻飘飘的身体里五脏六腑都撞在了一起。

——白灵这么大了—— 倒地的时候他忽然认出来，居然想去摸一摸压在他身上的这头野兽，而此时冰原狼目露凶光亮出尖牙利齿，转眼就能取他性命。Theon却没来由地觉得亲切而熟悉，仿佛嗅到多年前临冬城外林间水边的暖风，里面都是青草和树木的味道。他想起他们发现冰原狼的那一天，Jon拎起小小的白灵，说自己要养大它。六只小狼，属于六个Ned大人的孩子，没有养子的份。Theon知道自己是嫉妒的，但铁群岛继承人的骄傲不允许他在一个私生子面前泄露分毫。白子，只怕这只会死得更快 —— 那个Theon Greyjoy讥讽道。

Theon闭上眼睛，忽然想笑，但又不知道该笑谁。

“你是谁？” 他忽然听到一个女人的声音，这才发觉身上轻飘飘的。白灵不知什么时候放开了他，退到旁边，仍是呲牙咧嘴。女人身穿深红长袍，喉间佩戴的红宝石熠熠闪光。“你是谁？我从未见他如此愤怒。”

Theon清了清干涩的嗓子，缓慢撑起酸痛的腰背，“他……还活着吗？”

女人正要作答，突然间白灵一声长啸，转身便如一道疾风冲向楼梯。女人挺起身，眼神变得复杂，她摸了下喉间的红宝石，匆忙跟着白灵上了楼。Theon再次被忘到脑后。他有点着急，也咬着牙站起来，想要跟过去。

到楼梯口，却被拦下了。Satin和Tormund从没见过他，人多手杂，他们早就说过，现在谁也不能打扰总司令大人，谁都不例外。Theon只好在下面等着，等到天色越来越沉，聚集的人越来越少。

月亮半掩在浓黑的云层后面，夜间的湿气起来，他感觉全身的关节都在痛。

“Theon Greyjoy。” 他猛然抬头，在这里听到自己的名字有一种怪异的感觉。刚才救他的女人就站在上面，朝他招了招手。“你上来。”

几个黑衣兄弟疑惑地对视几眼，稍微让开一点路。Tormund摸着姜黄色的胡子，斜过眼看他。Theon抓紧木栏杆，有点紧张，“你……你知道我？”

红袍女人深深看着他，“有人知道你。”

他低下头，扶着膝盖一歪一扭地去爬楼梯，心中狂跳不止。经过女人身边时，她伸手扶了他一下，附在他耳边轻声说，“他知道你到了。你让他生气，但他希望你去见他。”

“谁……” Theon知道答案，但还是忍不住确证。

果然红袍女人轻轻摇头。“Jon Snow。你明知故问。”

房间窄小，还有点阴沉，除了简单几样粗笨家具，并无其他陈设，也看不出这里就是守夜人总司令的居处。老旧的橡木桌上摞着一些书和信件，一盏昏黄的油灯也放在上面。墙边的架子上搭着黑色的皮甲和腰带，磨损得有些旧了。靠窗的炉子上放着一个黑铁壶，咕噜咕噜地吹出一股股热气，药味蒸腾。Theon抓着门框站了片刻，仍是有些犹疑地看向身后的红袍女人。她朝他点点头，轻轻推了一把他的肩膀，然后虚掩上门。

白灵趴在床尾，一双红眼睛自他进来起便死盯住他。一柄重剑倚在床头，长过半身，剑柄处有一个小小的白色圆头，看不出具体什么纹样。Theon早就注意到床上的毛皮下面裹着个人，他猜得到是谁，便壮起胆子向床边小小挪动几步，探头看过去。

是他。的确是他。如今的Jon Snow比记忆中的样子要成熟许多，唇边也蓄起了胡子，两颊多了风雪的痕迹。只是他仍旧紧闭眼睛，眼窝下一片暗影，脸色苍白，嘴唇乌青，几乎看不出生命的迹象。他今年……十八岁吧？不知道有没有到十九？Theon记得Robb的生日，因为给Robb庆祝生日算得上临冬城每年的大日子，但Jon没有生日。夫人当然不会过问，Ned大人也从不主动提起。以前Robb会自作主张，从自己的生日往后挑一天当作他的生日。即使后来Sansa对Jon的称呼从哥哥变成了私生子哥哥，也还是会跟兄弟姐妹一起在那一天祝他一生幸福又顺遂。Theon忽然停住脚步不再靠近，反而匆忙转过身，拖着步子又朝门口走。

“Greyjoy。”

他猛地停步，喉头一抖，“Snow……” 他轻声念着，回转过身。Jon已经稍微坐起，仰头靠着，身上的皮肤和脸色一样苍白。看清楚Theon正脸的时候，他没有掩饰住自己的惊讶。Theon忽然又觉得难受，只想掉头走开。

“你先坐下，告诉我怎么回事。” Jon这时候忽然说，用眼神示意了一下床边的一把椅子。

他现在是守夜人总司令，而我正是来投奔他的。Theon告诉自己，只能留下。他拐着步子走到椅子旁，手撑着慢慢坐下。他知道Jon一直盯着自己，更觉难堪，脸上火辣辣的，像被扇了好几个耳光。在Jon Snow面前，Theon Greyjoy从来不是这种模样，这般光景。一时间两个人都不知道从哪里说起，房间里只听得到炉膛里细微的噼啪声，还有白灵一下一下的粗重呼吸。

“你从临冬城来？” Jon终于首先开口。Theon点点头，不敢看Jon的眼睛，本想要补充点什么，又说不出口，只得反复点头。Jon好像没注意到他的反应，只是自己疲惫地又说了下去，“在我……在这件事……之前，我本打算前往临冬城。为了Arya。” Theon瞪大眼睛，Jon也偏过头看着他，“告诉我，Arya怎么样了？你……还有你自己……” 他微皱眉头，“又是怎么回事？”

Theon迟疑着，像是不知道先回答哪个问题。Jon又瞄他一眼，“都说你死了。死在Ramsay Snow手上。”

“Ramsay Bolton。” Theon本能般地脱口而出，转眼脸又一红，觉出几分羞耻。“我那时候死了更好。” 他又一次垂下头。

Jon稍停片刻。“我刚刚死过一次。很冷。” 他脸上淡淡的，Theon抬起眼，目光落在他胸膛上露出的醒目伤口上，似乎理解到什么。“逝者不死，必将再起，其势更烈。” Theon忽然想起自己的族语，便顺口说了出来。说的时候他舌头有些打结，说出来过后心头却似乎意外舒爽。

但这份小小的愉悦很快被截断，Jon听了这话嗤笑一声，摇着头像在自言自语，“我确实不应该忘记你是谁。忘记的人都付出了代价。”

该来的总会来，Theon想着。一路上他已设想过各种各样糟糕的情况，冷言冷语不过是最轻松的一种。我是见过地狱的人，这点讥讽算得了什么，我现在什么话都听得。Theon几乎努力让自己豪迈起来。“总司令大人，” Theon坐直一点，“我的所作所为，我已经付出代价，Stannis国王也已经审判了我的罪，我现在到这里来，就是为了穿上黑衣，成为守夜人的一员。”

“不行。” Jon立刻回答，想也没想。

这我也料到了，Theon憋住气。“Stannis国王已经同意了我的请求。”

“守夜人军团不偏不倚，不效忠任何领主，也不必服从任何国王。” Jon声音平板，像背书一般缓缓道出，眼神在昏黄灯光下游移不定。

Theon看着他，又鼓起勇气往下说，“黑城堡里甚至有野人，我亲眼所见。”

“是的。但你不行。” Jon听起来有几分赌气的意味，“你凭什么？”

“凭……凭什么？” Theon的舌头又开始打结。

Jon往上撑了一点，直视他的眼睛，“你记得Rodrik爵士吗？记得Luwin学士和铁匠Mikken吗？你记不记得临冬城里因你而死的所有人？那些我们从小就认识的人？” Theon干燥的嘴唇抖动几下，没发出声音。Jon继续说，“我知道你不记得他们了，恐怕你也不记得Bran和Rickon，不记得Robb……”

“我记得的。” Theon终于答话。

Jon挥手打断，“你弄丢了临冬城，你弄丢了Bran和Rickon，Greyjoy，你还有债没有还清，而穿上黑衣意味着免去这一切。我再问你一遍，Theon Greyjoy，你凭什么就这样轻轻松松走开？”

一阵长长的安静。Jon说完便不再看他，只是仰在枕头上微闭双眼，胸口起起伏伏。他确实非常恨我，Theon心中空空荡荡，他理所应当会这样恨我。

“我不是来求你原谅的。” Theon的手指在手套下面攥紧，“你当初来长城上，是因为你知道这里一无所有，只有荣誉。我知道你想要这个，拥有荣誉的生命，就像Ned大人那样，就像……Robb那样。你刚才说得，说得，不对，真的，我不是来这里逃避的……我已经付出足够代价了，Jon Snow，你也看得到……我只渴望能有第二次机会，让我……”

Jon早已不耐烦，听到这里完全忍受不住，“不要提Robb！你现在有什么资格说起Robb？！”

“我只是说我想像他那样！” Theon颤抖着站起来。他忽然意识到自己已经好久没有大声说话，而此刻他最不应该的就是对着Jon大喊大叫。白灵不高兴地朝他低吼一声，不过并没有太多怒意，红眼睛里安安静静，仍是趴在床尾。

被激怒的Jon也挣扎着起身，身上的伤口被压挤成几条弯弯的线。那丑陋的伤口，虽然以神奇的速度愈合了，却还是撕扯出一阵阵剧痛。Theon看他大口大口呼气，不由得伸了只手过去，却被Jon猛然挡开，冷不丁撞上断指。他迅速收紧手掌，握成拳头没让Jon发觉。残缺的部位在手套下面突突地抽痛，他咬住嘴唇没说什么，只是倒吸几口气，跌坐回椅子上。

毛皮从肩头滑落，裸着上身的Jon坐在床边，十指扣住床沿，手臂上青筋暴起。他垂着头，半长的黑褐色头发散落下来遮住了脸，又被粗重的呼吸吹起，飘飘荡荡。他显然在勉强平复身体的不适。Theon默不作声等了一阵， 忽然听到Jon虚浮的声音从头发下面传出来。

“就算是蠢事，就算他……可他只有十六岁啊……” Theon不知道Jon是否在对自己说话。断指似乎更疼了。Jon重新抬起头的时候脸上湿漉漉一片，散乱的目光看向对面的Theon，几乎有气无力地质问，“为什么他就没有第二次机会？我们都年轻又愚蠢，为什么偏偏他就得拿命去赔？就连你，就连你，Theon Greyjoy，” Jon揉揉眼睛，“诸神甚至会给你第二次机会。给你这样的人……也给我这样的人……但是Robb什么都没有了。Robb和灰风就这样死在了孪河城。” Jon的声音哑下去。

Theon的肩膀塌下来，弓着脊背，像个佝偻的小老头。“我……我没想……可是，可是诸神不让我死……我没有办法死……”

“而Robb没有办法活。” Jon尖锐地打断。这怒气来得莫名，他自己听来都刺耳。

但Theon不住点头，似乎在认可Jon的判断。“我相当于害死了他。该死的是我，不应该是他。”

Jon看了他半天，脑子慢慢清楚了些。他说不清眼下的情绪，眼前这个站都站不直的人同他的记忆猛烈冲撞着。最后，几乎有些不情不愿地，Jon缓和了一点语气，“但你活着。” 他轻轻摇头，“人活着就有该做的事。死去的人已经死了，活着的人需要为他们活。替他们活。”

Theon听不出Jon话里的意思，又怕再次惹怒他，只得闭嘴不言。点头总是安全的。炉子又劈劈啪啪响了一阵，白灵似乎打起了呼噜。Jon摇晃着站起，走到窗边火炉前给自己倒了杯水，唇边呼出一团团白汽。“这些事以后再说。回答我刚才的问题，Arya到底怎么样了？”

想了一会儿，Theon也站起来，走了几步，手按着桌沿，“我可以全部告诉你。但有一个请求，请你不要告诉别的人。”

Jon灰色的瞳孔收紧，手上水杯几乎滑落。“他杀了Arya?”

“啊不，不不，” Theon慌忙回应，“其实，我根本没有见到Arya——” “什么！” Jon抬高声音，白灵昂起头呜咽一声。“你不要急，听我说，” Theon额头开始冒汗，“我没有见到Arya是因为Arya根本不在Bolton家手上。”

“说下去。” Jon目不转睛盯住他。Theon终于冷静地点头：“这就是我要告诉你的事。Arya Stark不在临冬城，嫁给Ramsay Bolton的是管家之女Jeyne Poole，不是Ned大人的小女儿。”

Jon用手捂住嘴，眼睛红了一圈，他迅速背过身撑着窗台，后背紧绷的肌肉急促抽动几下。也不知过了多久，他才终于转过来，尽可能平静地说，“谢……谢谢你带来这个消息, Theon，你不知道这对我意味着什么。”

“不，我知道。” Theon小声回答。

Jon安静了一会儿，轻微点了下头。Theon看在眼中，悄悄松了口气，这才继续小声说，“我希望，真的希望，你不要告诉别人。如果她是Arya Stark，眼下的形势中，她有希望活。好好地活。”

“我以为你不在乎别人的死活。” Jon转身走回床边。

Theon消瘦的脸又在火光中黯淡下去。“临冬城剩下的人越来越少。我救不回临冬城，能救一个人就算一个吧。”

Jon躺回去，仰在枕头上盯着灰黑的天花板，身上伤口伴着呼吸起起伏伏。“我真想知道该不该相信你，Greyjoy。”

 

 


End file.
